Ro Sa Oh!
by Gothenheim.J
Summary: After getting in a fight, Yugi learns the history of a fateful card battle in Montgomery, Alabama, 1955, that helped change the world forever.


Disclaimer: This story is not intended to offend in any way, shape, or form. i am part African American myself, so Rosa Parks' story has a great affect on me personally. This is just me combining both my heritage and my anime fandom together, while at the same time addressing satirically several racial stereotypes. In no way, shape, or form should this be taken as serious, in its content or in its implications. Yu-Gi-Oh is copy right its original owners. Enjoy :)

* * *

Yugi walked through the door to his home, which doubled as his grandfather's card store. He let the door slam behind him. He was in no mood to worry about something as trivial as closing a door properly.  
Yugi tossed his backpack aside and started heading for his room. He walked past his grandfather, Solomon Muto, without saying a word.  
"What's wrong, Yugi?" the old man asked. The boy was usually happy and full of life, almost to the point of being unbearable. But today, he seemed sad. Solomon noticed a small but deep cut on the boy's face.  
"I…I got in a fight," Yugi managed to say. "The new kid, Tyrone…I went up to him and asked him if he was a Duel Monsters fan…he scowled at me and pushed me over. He called me a chicken wuss! I didn't know what to do so I started crying and ran home."  
Solomon patted the boy on the head as he cried. "This Tyrone…he's a…black…boy, am I correct?"  
Yugi looked up at his grandfather through his tears. "Yes, he is. Does that matter?"  
Solomon laughed. "Oh, but of course it does, my boy! The history of black folk and Duel Monsters, why it goes all the way back to 1955 in downtown Montgomery…sit down, Yugi. I have a story to tell you." 

-------------------------

It was a busy day on the Cleveland Avenue bus in Montgomery. Most people were just getting off of work, and the bus was filling fast. Bus Driver Blake figured that it would only be a few more stops until all the white folk seats would be full. He glanced over to the right of the bus where a few colored folk were sitting. He chuckled to himself. They'd be standing soon.  
He pulled over at his next stop and opened the bus door. Several businessmen hopped on, more than Blake had expected. Four of them ended up without seats, and they stood around looking confused. Blake stood up, and approached the small group of blacks.  
"Y'all better make it light on yourselves and let me have those seats," he stated with authority.  
Three of them got up and quickly scurried to the back of the bus. But one of them, a middle-aged woman, continued sitting.  
"Why don't you stand up," Blake said to the woman.  
"I don't think I should have to stand up," she replied.  
"Well, if you don't stand up I'm going to have to call the police and have you arrested."  
She looked up at him with fire in her eyes. "You may do that."  
Blake turned to go call the police, but then he stopped. This was going to be a hell of a bother. He was already behind schedule, and tired as hell. He didn't feel like delaying things for at least an hour. There had to be some other way to take care of this.  
He glanced back at the woman, and noticed something in her left pocket. It was a duel deck. He smiled.  
"Alright, I know how to settle this. Lady, I challenge you to a duel!"  
She smiled. "My name is Rosa Parks. I accept your challenge!"

Blake and Rosa stood across from each other on the sidewalk outside the bus. The passengers watched intensely, some from their seats, others from the sidewalk. A crowd of people began to gather.  
"Standard match," Rosa said. "4000 life points each. Which of us will play first?"  
"Ladies first," Blake said with a grin.  
Rosa said nothing, and drew her starting hand. She glanced at the cards, and tossed one of them face down on her duel disk. "I play a card in defense position!" she said. "I end my turn."  
Blake laughed. "Pathetic. Just like I expected." He glanced at the cards he had drawn. "I play the All-Seeing White Tiger, in attack mode!"  
The fearsome beast, with its 1300 attack points, materialized in front of him. "I attack your face down monster!" Blake yelled.  
The tiger swung its mighty white paw, and Rosa's monster was destroyed. However, she did not seem particularly upset. In fact, she smiled.  
"That monster was Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu! When he is attacked in defense position, I may add one Equip Card to my hand!" Rosa quickly searched her deck, and added a card to her hand. "My turn!" she yelled.  
"I play Ogre of the Black Shadow!" she said, and placed the card on her duel disk.  
"Fool!" Blake shouted. "That card only has 1200 attack points! It cannot beat my mighty white tiger!"  
"Ah, but you forget the Equip card I just got," Rosa replied with a smirk. "I equip Black Pendant to my ogre! This raises his attack by 500 points! And now I attack!"  
The powered up ogre swung his mighty black club, and Blake's tiger was destroyed. His life had been reduced to 3600.  
"My turn!" he said. He drew his card, and smiled as he saw what it was. "I play the mighty spell card, White Dragon Ritual! With this, after discarding monster cards with levels equal to or exceeding four, I can summon the Paladin of White Dragon!" Blake discarded two White Magical Hats to pay the tribute cost, and his paladin appeared, with an attack of 1900. His commenced his battle phase, and Rosa's ogre was destroyed, along with 200 of her life points.  
"My Black Pendant still deals you 500 damage as it leaves play," she quipped.  
"I don't care," came the reply.  
Rosa drew her next card. She didn't have any monster that could match 1900 attack in her hand, but she wasn't out of the game just yet.  
"I play another card in defense position, and end my turn!" she said.  
Blake drew his card, which he didn't even bother to look at. "This is already over. Paladin, attack!"  
Rosa smirked. "I'll go ahead and tell you that you're in trouble. My face down card, Oppressed People, has 2000 defense points! Your attack shall fail!"  
Blake sighed. "You really are a fool. You've forgotten my paladin's special ability! When he attacks a face-down defense position monster, that monster is automatically destroyed!"  
Rosa gasped as her Oppressed People were crushed.

Several turns passed. Rosa still could not find an answer to the Paladin of White Dragon. She had no choice but to continue to place monsters in defense position to protect her life points. Her Blackland Fire Dragon, Ojama Black, and Pitch-Black Warwolf were all victims of the White Paladin's power. She ran out of monsters in her hand, and suffered a direct attack, reducing her life to 1900. She needed to draw an answer.  
"Take your final turn," Blake sneered.  
Rosa drew her card, and smiled. "I place another card in defense position!"  
"That's the same thing you've been doing this whole time," Blake complained as he began his turn. "I shall attack, once again."  
The paladin destroyed Rosa's monster card. "Ha!" she laughed. "You just destroyed the Witch of the Black Forest! I can get a monster with less than 1500 defense from my deck now. I choose the Red-Eyes Black Chick!"  
Blake gasped. "I place a face-down card, and end my turn."  
"You already know what I'm going to do," Rosa said. "I summon the Red-Eyes Black Chick! And now, I will use its special ability. I sacrifice it to summon the mighty Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" The fearsome dragon and its 2400 attack points appeared on Rosa's side of the field. "Now, I shall attack!" she yelled.  
"Nope!" Blake shot back. "I activate my trap card, Negate Attack! No attack phase for you!"  
"You're only delaying the inevitable." Rosa said, ending her turn.  
Blake had started sweating a bit. Lots of people were watching. He couldn't lose to a woman, much less a black one. He drew his card…and laughed.  
"I play Raigeki! This destroys all your monsters!"  
"What?" Rosa screamed. "What kind of card is that?"  
"It's a card only sold in the white card stores, I'm afraid." Blake replied. "It's really quite powerful. It's why the Duel Monsters Professional Circuit is still dominated by white people. And it's killing your damned dragon, right now."  
Lightning fell from the sky, striking Rosa's Red-Eyes Black Dragon. It fell to the ground with a screech, and disappeared.  
One direct attack later, and Rosa Parks had lost.

-------------------------

"That was an important duel," Solomon sighed. "The black folk rallied behind Rosa, and many riots and protests were to follow. In the end, blacks gained their civil rights, and Raigeki was banned from play in all Duel Monsters formats."  
"I had always wondered why nobody ever used that card," Yugi mused.  
"But you see now, Yugi, why Tyrone was so upset. When you mentioned Duel Monsters to him, he remembered all the trials his people had been through." Solomon patted his grandson on the head. "Now, tomorrow, you go apologize to Tyrone, and challenge him to a game of basketball instead. He'll like that."  
"Okay, grandpa!" Yugi said, smiling.  
The next day, Tyrone defeated Yugi in basketball by a score of 138 to 2.


End file.
